Lwaxana Troi
Lwaxana Troi was a telepathic Betazoid from the planet Betazed. Lwaxana's titles included Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed (Lwaxana would later admit to keeping the rings in a dusty closet) and Ambassador of the Betazed government. Lwaxana was wife of Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi and mother of Starfleet officer Deanna Troi. Ian Troi Lwaxana married Starfleet officer, Lieutenant Ian Troi, Science officer of the [[USS Carthage|USS Carthage]], in the year 2328. The couple had their first child, Kestra, the next year. In 2336, a year after the couple's second child, Deanna was born, Kestra drowned in an accident. Lwaxana blamed herself for Kestra's death and she blocked all memories involving Kestra for over 35 years. Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty in the year 2343 on the planet Raknal V, when a building damaged by Romulan sabotage collapsed on him. Ian was with family friend, Lieutenant Elias Vaughn when he died. (''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible) Deanna After Ian's death, Deanna became the center of Lwaxana's existence as she prepared her daughter for a life as a Betazed noble. When Deanna became involved with Starfleet officer, Lieutenant William T. Riker in the year 2354, Lwaxana objected strenuously, perhaps believing that Deanna was setting herself up for the same kind of pain she experienced when Ian died. In later years, Lwaxana would claim that she had always adored Riker. Deanna ignored her mother and went to Riker anyway. In any event, the relationship was short-lived as Riker was not emotionally mature enough for the kind of relationship Deanna wanted. Soon after, Lwaxana gave Deanna her blessing when she decided to follow her fathers career path and enter Starfleet Academy. (''TNG'' novel: Imzadi) Ambassador Troi Soon after Deanna left for the Academy, Lwaxana became an Ambassador for the government of Betazed. Her duties took her all over the Federation. Whenever possible, she would visit Deanna, who had become Head Counselor on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. On one such visit in 2366, Lwaxana formed a romantic attachment to the omnipotent being known as Q. At first, Q seemed to return the feelings, even to the point of sharing his power with her. In truth, Q was just using Lwaxana in an experiment designed to prove the worthlessness of the human emotion love. Q was initially prevented from removing Lwaxana's power by another memeber of the Q Continuum, who allowed Lwaxana to use the power to teach Q a lesson about interfereing in people lives. (''TNG'' novel: Q-In-Law) In 2369 Lwaxana formed a close friendship with the Changeling Odo while on starbase Deep Space 9. When Lwaxana became pregnant by the Tavnian, Jeyal, in 2373, she and Odo were married to prevent Jeyal from taking the child away from Lwaxana upon his birth, according to Tavnian tradition. A year later in 2373, Lwaxana, with her infant son, Barin, returned to the station seeking a divorce from Odo so that she could marry a Bolian named Var Ulos. Lwaxana cancelled the wedding after discovering that Ulos was using a telepathic suppresor to keep Lwaxana from realizing that he was only marrying her for her money. While on the station, Lwaxana confronted a creature that was stalking the station's women that lived off of female hormones. The creature overloaded on Lwaxana and was killed. (''DS9'' Marvel comic: #10 "Lwaxana Troi and the Wedding of Doom", #11 "Four Funerals and a Wedding") The Dominion War Soon after, Lwaxana was in attendace at a conference of telepathic species on the world Alaya 2 when the conference was attacked by the Jem'Hadar. Lwaxana and the other attendees used their powers to aid the Starfleet security detail that had beamed down to Alaya to defend the conference. (Star Trek Marvel comic: The Telepathy War one-shot) Lwaxana was at her home on Betazed when the Dominion took the planet right out from under the nose of the Tenth Fleet. Her elegant home was destroyed. Her manservant, Mr. Homn was killed protecting young Barin from the attack. (Star Trek short story: "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned") Lwaxana became a member of the Betazed underground movement to fight the Dominion's presence on Betazed. It was Lwaxana's idea to recruit the telepathic killer, Hunt Tevron to the cause of Betazoid freedom. Lwaxana's daughter Deanna, had studied Tevron's case as a student, and learned some of Tevron's telepathic secrets before he died. Using Tevron's knowledge, the most powerful Betazoid telepaths were able to empathically overload the Jem'Hadar's minds. Many telepaths died from the strain of the attack, but the world was liberated. (''TNG'' novel: The Battle of Betazed) After the War Lwaxana travelled to Earth in early 2376, soon after the war ended, in order to seek additional relief efforts from the Federation Council for her war-torn world. She spent two days arguing with Minister al-Rashan and Cardassian representative Elim Garak, who was lobbying for more relief efforts to go to Cardassia. Soon after, Lwaxana attended a post-war conference on the planet Khitomer, where the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant were to determine the post-war direction of the region. (Star Trek novel: The Brave and the Bold #2: The Final Artifact) Lwaxana was thrilled when Deanna and Will Riker finally announced their engagement in the year 2379. Despite the wishes of the couple for a small, intimate ceremony, Lwaxana began organizing a wedding that promised to be the social event of the season on Betazed. A compromise was struck, and Will and Deanna had two ceremonies- a small intimate one on Earth, Lwaxana's bash soon afterward. (A Time to... novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) External Links * Troi,Lwaxana